More specifically, this Invention has as its most important characteristic the form and innovative methods without mobile parts for the green coke to be introduced by a substantially continuous flow and by a simple free fall on the entrance spot of a rotating furnace, so that inside the rotating furnace the calcination can take place.
Currently, the green coke feeding at the entrance or initial end of the rotating furnace is made through mobile parts traditionally known as “scoop feeder”, where a component rotates concentrically with the rotating furnace and performs the role of a scoop transporter, so that the coke falling from a transporting mat can be collected in continuous dosages (scoops) and, thereon, it is unloaded in a controlled and homogeneous form to the initial part of the collective furnace.
There is no doubt that the technology of the status of technique presents means for the green coke of the oil to feed properly a rotating furnace; however, along the years it has become noticeable that this technology could be changed, not only with the aim of improving the coke's calcinating process, but also with the aim of speeding up the process and reduce its cost, especially regarding construction and any maintenance, both preventive and corrective.